SPECIFIC AIMS: 1. To maintain the surveillance of all cardiovascular or cerebrovascular events; i.e. transitory ischemia, CVA, myocardial infarction and continue participation in the NH&L Institute sudden death project in the study cohort. 2. To maintain surveillance of all Evans County Study subjects participating in the NH&L Lipoprotein study; i.e. correlation of all Alpha and Beta lipoprotein fractions with cardiovascular morbidity and mortality. 3. To provide ancillary support for the NH&L Hypertension intervention program in the Evans County study population. 4. To utilize the already defined pedigree cohorts for genetic models to study the possible inheritance of hypertension and hyperlipidemias. 5. To maintain the study as a population laboratory for the Dept. of Epidemiology, School of Public Health, Univ. of N.C., in which to explore the association between observed CHD in the Evans County Study population and new untested specific epidemiological correlates. 6. To assemble and maintain all data collected or to be collected and make available for teaching and research. 7. To evaluate the capacity of certain tests to indicate differences in platelet stickiness between racial and social class groups as related to physical activity, catecholamines, etc. in the Evans County population study. 8. To continue the study of sodium intake and its possible relationship to hypertension. 9. To continue the collection of morbidity, mortality, pathological specimens and other necropsy data. 10. To maintain and computerize the frozen sera inventory for broadest possible use by responsible personnel.